


Freefalling

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord Au, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By A Book Excerpt, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and co. have a Discord read-along of the new Space Battles book, Free Fall.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Freefalling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, it’s another excited-for-Freefall fic.
> 
> First chapter is short. More of a set-up, really. May or may not update this after knowing more about Freefall... 😉

# spoilers   
  


  
KyloTheMaster 4:00 PM  
Holy shit, John Doe: Freefall is officially out!   
I just downloaded it off iBooks.  
Hell of a nightmare to get it, but...  


* * *

  
HotDamneron   
4:00 PM  
That is a _mood,_ Ben.   


* * *

  
KyloTheMaster 4:00 PM  
They’ve got to have some cameo from Jacen Starkiller in there somewhere!   
I mean, come on — John recognized him on the battlefield at Crait! The code to his X-wing includes John’s name! I mean...okay, I won’t vent about what a letdown TROS was in the spoilers chat. Stay positive. The spoiler vents channel is there for a reason...   
Just...fuck, I am in a bacta tank of emotion right now... 😱   


* * *

  
ReyofSunshine   
4:00 PM  
Well, y’know, if the book’s disappointing, we could always...I dunno, write fanfiction to fix it?   


* * *

  
HotDamneron   
4:00 PM  
Freefall the Darkpilot cut? 😂   


* * *

  
KyloTheMaster 4:00 PM  
God, yes.   
You know you’re an awesome cousin, right, Rey?   
And you know that you’re my best friend, Poe? 

* * *

  
HotDamneron   
4:01 PM  
Awwww, right back atcha, Ben. ❤️ 

* * *

  
ReyofSunshine   
4:01 PM  
Just pointing out the bloody obvious. 🙂 

* * *

  
TaiTai   
4:01 PM  
Oh, how sweet. Instead of spreading negativity, you’re looking on the bright side.   


* * *

  
VeeVoe 4:01 PM  
Tai, did you get off Space Battles Twitter again?   


* * *

  
TaiTai   
4:01 PM  
Yes.   


* * *

  
VeeVoe 4:01 PM  
You know, I’d steal a spaceship in a heartbeat and rescue you from that cesspool.   


* * *

  
TaiTai   
4:01 PM  
It’s okay, Voe. Honestly, it’s good to be here. Feels like an island in a sea of discourse...   


* * *

  
KyloTheMaster 4:00 PM  
Ready to get reading?   


* * *

  
HotDamneron   
4:01 PM  
Definitely.   
As long as there’s light we’ve got a chance. 😉   


* * *

  
ReyofSunshine   
4:01 PM  
No idea what Dameron’s talking about, but I’m ready.   


* * *

  
TaiTai   
4:01 PM  
Oh definitely!   


* * *

  
VeeVoe 4:01 PM  
Yeah.   


* * *

  
KyloTheMaster 4:02 PM  
@everyone    
MUTE THIS CHANNEL IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS.   


* * *

  
VeeVoe 4:01 PM  
You think that’d be common knowledge...   


* * *


End file.
